1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an attachment structure of a head lamp and a bumper fascia side portion, which are attached to a radiator core support of a front end module for a motor vehicle body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, head lamps of an automobile are, as know from Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-47934, attached to a radiator core support in an assembling production line of front end module for a motor vehicle body and thereafter assembled together with the radiator core support to the vehicle body.
When attaching the head lamps to the radiator core support, it is necessary to fix the head lamps to the radiator core support in a precisely positioned state.
For that purpose, three or more fixing portions are set for fixing a head lamp on the radiator core support. In a state that any one or two of three axes (in a width direction, a forward and backward direction, and a vertical direction of a motor vehicle) of the respective fixing portions is/are precisely positioned, the head lamp is fixed to the respective fixing portions, thereby precisely attaching the head lamp to the radiator core support.
On the other hand, the bumper fascia is held to the radiator core support at its both side portions by clips provided on the core support.
However, in the prior invention, positioning of the fixing portions of the radiator core support depends on product precision of the radiator core support, and thus it is necessary to carry out positioning of each fixing portion using a jig or the like when forming variation of the radiator core support or product variation, assembly variation or component unit variation of the head lamp, or the like occurs, which causes a problem of requiring long assembly time and much labor.
In addition, when a design of a vehicle is different, positions to hold the both side portions of the bumper fascia on the radiator core support by the clips also become different in the vertical direction of the vehicle, which causes a problem of requiring a new setting of the radiator core support according to the difference in design.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an attachment structure of a head lamp and a bumper fascia side portion that are capable of precisely attaching a head lamp to a radiator core support, and also capable of meeting the change in design of the vehicle without newly setting the radiator core support when positions to hold both side portions of a bumper fascia on the radiator core support by clips become different in the vertical direction of a vehicle due to difference in design of the vehicle.